I Helplessly Fall For You
by angelfan5589
Summary: Itasaku age swap. AU non-mass. Itachi thinks Sakura-senpai can be cruel sometimes. Especially when she looks at another man while Itachi only has eyes for her. There's only so much a man is willing to take and in the end, Itachi is only a man. How the dynamics between Itachi and Sakura could change if she was around Shisui's age. A bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi 6**

 **Shisui 10**

 **Sakura 11**

 **Their ages in the beginning, but they will get older as the chapter progresses. Finally figured out how to write a one-shot. I swear I intended this to be a one-shot.**

 **I can't write another in-progress work. I won't do that to you guys.**

 **That being said, I am working on Fever. It's just that my muse is thinking up scenes that don't fit so I have to think of scenes to lead into those scenes which means a longer story and more time.**

 **I've always loved same age/age swap stories between Kakashi and Sakura and I wondered how the dynamics between Itachi and Sakura could change if she was around Shisui's age with many things staying the same. More fluff!**

* * *

Itachi had just landed after his shuriken exercise when he felt someone approach the small clearing.

The figure dropped down from a tree near the edge, smiling good naturedly. Though Itachi had never met her, he knew of her. She was wearing a red vest and shorts and had distinctive pink hair that reached the middle of her back.

His cousin approached the newcomer in a relaxed manner.

"This is where you've been hiding out, eh Shisui. I assumed you were just fooling around."

"You know I only have eyes for you, Sakura-chan." Shisui said, in a tone that Itachi had never heard before. It was teasing and light.

"Shut it. You're going to give him the wrong impression," she snapped.

Sakura body flickered past Shisui until she stood just a few feet away from him.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, Shisui's teammate." She took a step towards him, still smiling and held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you." He wondered if she had a split personality because her tone while talking to him was drastically different from when she was addressing his cousin.

Itachi took her hand, appreciating that she didn't talk down to him because of his height or age. She was just a bit taller than his cousin but Shisui was hitting his growth spurt.

"You're Tsunade-sama's apprentice." Sakura nodded. She had been about to say something when he unintentionally cut her off. "Are you Shisui-san's girlfriend?" Her head whipped towards the older boy with what Itachi could only assume was a glare.

"I wouldn't date Shisui if he were the last man in Konoha." Sakura remarked, with a bit of a bite.

"Sakura-chan~" Shisui body flickered right next to them and took Sakura's hand from Itachi's placing it over his chest. "That hurts me right here."

Her other hand came up to smack his cousin in the back of the head with an open palm.

Shisui merely chuckled and rubbed at the spot and let go of her hand. Itachi suspected she had used some of the strength Tsunade was known for.

"I'm afraid Sakura's too good for me, Itachi." Shisui feigned hurt.

Sakura scoffed but had a smile as she explained, "Your older cousin is a bit of a flirt," she said, ignoring the shushing coming from said shinobi. "I don't have the time nor the patience for flirts."

Itachi could tell the barb held no malice but he wondered just what Shisui had done to make her think so little of him. "I don't think there's another Academy student capable of doing what you can, Itachi-kun." His ears perked up at the mention of his name. "I wouldn't be surprised if they let you graduate early." When he didn't respond, she started to grow distressed, "ah, is it okay if I call you Itachi-kun?"

He nodded and gave her a sound of affirmation. Her smile returned, brightening up her green eyes.

"I'm a year older than Shisui here, although I might seem five years more mature."

"Why are you here, Sakura?" Shisui asked, wanting to cease the continued jokes at his expense.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to this morning. The second part of the exams are coming up and I was worried you might be pushing yourself too hard."

"Sakura-chan, you do care!" She just sighed and shook her head, in amused exasperation.

It seemed Shisui was acting foolishly for her sake and it was clear the two cared for one another. Itachi assumed Sakura was referring to the chunin exams. He remembered hearing Shisui's team had made it past the first stage. There was one more group stage and then the individual stages left.

"Shisui-san was just showing me a few things," Itachi said, not wanting to get his cousin into any trouble with his teammate.

"Why don't you show Itachi what you can do." At Shisui's suggestion, Sakura smirked and gave Itachi a wink before stepping up to the plate.

The two Uchiha boys took a few steps back to give her space. The pinkette calmly took out fingerless gloves and put them on, giving each one a firm tug to make sure they stayed in place.

Sakura lept into the air and Itachi assumed she would also be using projectiles to hit the targets he had set up. However, she surprised him by coming straight down with a cry and bringing her leg through the thickest tree trunk.

His eyes widened just a bit, not expecting that her petite body held that much raw strength. She truly was a second Tsunade in terms of physical poweress.

Sakura had trained under the legendary sannin for two years and had arrived to Konoha towards the end of the war. Sakura had saved the lives of dozens of people in just a few months and quickly became highly regarded, well known, and well loved.

It was rumored Tsunade had developed a phobia of blood after the Second Shinobi World War. However, as another war was drawing closer, Hiruzen had personally asked Tsunade for the favor of training a single medic. Out of a hundred possible candidates, Haruno Sakura had been chosen by Tsunade herself. Sakura had been a recent Academy graduate with above average intelligence and genjutsu abilities but middling ninjutsu and taijutsu skills. However, her chakra control had been second to none even as a genin.

In the middle of the clearing, she punched the earth, causing cracks and a rumble beneath their feet. Trees around them toppled as their foundations gave way. Chunks of dirt and grass came up as tree roots were exposed.

One hit from her could definitely kill a man.

"We can't expect anything less from the apprentice of a sannin, could we?" Shisui bumped his shoulder with his and Itachi nodded in silent agreement.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she quipped as she hopped over a sharp protrusion of earth. "Say, Itachi-kun, Shisui and I will be training tomorrow. You should join us."

Shisui smiled at him, prompting Itachi to nod once again.

"I'm guessing you chose the forest because you don't want anyone to know you're playing hooky." She remarked jokingly. It was clear they needed a new place now.

"I'm not." At Sakura's quizzical expression, Itachi elaborated. "I have a shadow clone at the Academy."

Sakura's lips turned upwards minutely and she brought her hand up to ruffle his hair affectionately. "As expected, you're an exceptional shinobi even at such a young age. I'm envious."

Itachi nearly glared at her for touching him so familiarly but when she withdrew her hand and tapped the middle of his forehead with a chakra laden pointer finger, Itachi remembered that making her mad was probably ill advised. "Don't grow up too fast though." She spoke quietly, and Itachi wondered if she too disliked all the fighting.

Sakura dusted her hands off, then removed her gloves. "Well, I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"See ya, Sakura."

"Nice to finally meet you, Itachi-kun." With that, she sauntered off, leaving the two Uchiha boys in the middle of a demolished forest.

Itachi's first impression of her was that she was warm and friendly, but also dangerous.

* * *

They trained together a few times a month after their initial meeting until Shisui and Sakura had been promoted to jonin, bypassing the rank of chunin completely. They became a two man squad and took missions together frequently. At the end of his first year in the Academy a few months later, Itachi graduated and had been placed on a genin team.

His father had boasted to everyone he met that his eldest son was the youngest post-war graduate. It drew the attention of the clan elders as well as the ire of his fellow classmates.

Shisui had congratulated him with a meal. Sakura had ruffled his hair again expressing her own congratulatory remarks and offering to buy him some dango after training. Itachi hadn't seen much of sakura lately as she'd been going on missions with Shisui and taking part time shifts at the hospital during busy times. The three still made time to train together occasionally but Itachi saw less and less of Sakura.

They had been seated across from each other, a cup of tea in their hands when Sakura said the words she truly wanted to say to him.

"Itachi-kun." He looked at her from his plate of dango. "Don't grow up too fast." Itachi had known Sakura shouldered a great deal of weight.

When Itachi discovered Shisui had awakened his mangekyou sharingan, he had been told that a year after Sakura left for her training, the other member of their team had died during the war.

When Sakura returned home, she had come back to buried friends and dying comrades. Itachi wished he could take some of that weight from her.

She reached over, took a stick of dango from the middle of the table and popped one in her mouth. She sighed as she chewed happily and the sweet treat .

She had been kind to him, showed her expressions so openly but held a deep pain. Itachi wondered if that was the outcome of all shinobi.

* * *

After he returned from his first lengthy mission outside of Konoha, Itachi sought Sakura to let her know he had returned. When he finally found her, it was to see her sitting at the bar in Ichiraku with someone other than his cousin.

His stomach flipped when he realized it was a chunin he'd seen once or twice around Konoha. A Hyuuga around Shisui and Sakura's age from one of the branch families.

If Shisui asked, Itachi wouldn't have been able to answer why he grabbed a stool and purposefully placed it between the couple, squeezing his way between them. Itachi had just been keeping a random chunin from getting too friendly with their Sakura.

The male voice trailed off at being interrupted while a welcoming smile bloomed across her features. She asked if he was hungry after his big mission and ordered him a bowl, the chunin to Itachi's right all but forgotten as she asked about his mission and looked him over for injuries.

Although his mother had already made him something to eat, Itachi accepted the food with gratitude. He stole her attention as he told her about his team and their mission. Her green eyes were alight with amusement and interest as Itachi was being particularly loose-lipped.

When they were finished, it was clear the chunin was attempting to dismiss Itachi and get Sakura to join him for desert.

Luckily, Itachi knew exactly what to say to get him out of the way for now.

"Sakura-san," he began, gaining her attention once again from the other boy. "I'm overdue for my annual check up."

She laughed softly, the sound was melodious and soothing. "Sorry, Mori-kun. Duty calls." The Hyuuga sent a hard glare Itachi's way when Sakura wasn't looking. Itachi merely blinked at him. Did the Hyuuga not know that Sakura was too good for him?

When the chunin left, Sakura ruffled his hair and poked the middle of his forehead with a chakra infused pointer finger. He rubbed the spot with a frown, wondering why she had done that.

"That wasn't very nice Itachi-kun." She scolded as she led him towards the hospital.

"I don't know what you mean, Sakura-san." He said cooly.

"That wasn't a date or anything."

"I didn't think it was."

"I can date, you know."

"I never said you couldn't."

Sakura's laugh caused a small smile to form on his lips. She seemed happier recently and that made Itachi happy.

"You weren't interrupting anything."

"I wasn't trying to."

"I'm not dating your cousin!" Her cry of outrage just made him laugh softly. People in the street shot curious glances at the annoyed kunoichi causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

He wanted the days to go by just like this. Peaceful and calm with Sasuke, Shisui, and Sakura.

* * *

A year later, after he had fully awakened and mastered his sharingan, Itachi saw Sakura after every prolonged usage of his kekkei genkai. Her gentle hands and warmth never failed to make Itachi feel better.

Itachi wondered when he would be able to call her sister.

If he wanted any hope for that, Shisui needed to get his act together.

* * *

When he first introduced her to Sasuke, Itachi expected her to coo and gush over the four year old as most women did.

The two brothers had been walking to a nearby park hand in hand when Itachi noticed Sakura sitting on a wood bench reading from a small novel.

As the pair approached, Sakura looked up from her book and waved at them.

"Hello Sakura-san." He began, "this is Sasuke, my younger brother."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes looked too big for his face as he stared at Sakura's yin seal. Self conscious, she touched her forehead, wondering if there had been something stuck there.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Sasuke's voice was small but sure as he minded his manners without being told.

"You're such a nice older brother Itachi-kun." He had heard the same praises from a number of other people but for some reason, Sakura's approval was oddly uplifting. "Are you going to the park?" At Sasuke's exuberant nod, Sakura covered her lips with the back of her fingers as her shoulders shook slightly with mirth. Her shoulder length coral colored hair appeared almost shear in the sunlight. Her jade eyes sparkled.

 _Pretty._

"Please, don't let me keep you." Sakura said kindly.

Sasuke began tugging at his hand but Itachi held firm for just a second before smiling down at his eager brother and continuing their walk to the park.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" His brother turned around at the sound of his name and waved.

After a few more steps, Sasuke looked up at him. "Nii-san. Is she your friend?" Itachi nodded. "She's pretty." He couldn't hold the grin back as Sasuke voiced what Itachi had been thinking just a few moments ago.

Sakura wasn't the type to gush. Afterall, he had been 6 when he met her and she never expressed any condescension. Though she used appropriate honorifics and teased, she never spoke to him as though he were a toddler.

* * *

At age 11, Itachi passed the ANBU qualification exam. The Hokage had reassured him that ANBU would be good for him even though Itachi had been one of the youngest members in the organization's history.

When Itachi entered the training compound, he didn't know exactly what to expect.

The ten new ANBU recruits were made to stand in the middle of a large arena and await instructions.

After a tense few minutes, eleven people arrived. Itachi recognized a few other faces but Shisui was suspiciously absent even though Sakura was there. They were wearing their uniforms but held their masks at their side or around their head with their faces uncovered.

One shinobi had a cloth mask over his nose and mouth and had the ANBU mask over one eye, making him easily recognizable.

The new group stopped in front of the recruits and they each introduced themselves in varying degrees of warmth.

Hatake Kakashi introduced himself last and it was assumed his next words would direct everyone to what would happen next.

"Yo." After a prolonged silence, an exasperated sigh drew everyone's attention towards Sakura who had been standing next to the silver haired man.

"What Kakashi-senpai means is we'll be pairing up buddy system style and showing you the basics including new protocols. Two weeks and you'll be set loose. Until then, respect your senpai and accept the assistance with humility."

Someone Itachi didn't know tapped the clipboard they were holding and began reading off names in pairs. Kakashi and Sakura seemed close. While everyone was listening for their names, the two were engaged in a hushed conversation. Sakura was growing more animated as it went on.

Too close.

When his name was called along with Sakura's however, she stilled and looked straight at him with an encouraging smile.

After all the names were called, there was another prolonged silence. "Well, this is it."

Sakura threw the man another glare. "What Kakashi-senpai means is welcome to ANBU, you've all worked hard to get here and we're all here for the same purpose. So let's get along."

"Maa Sakura-chan, if you keep finishing my sentences, they're going to think we're dating." It sounded like something Shisui would say but instead of her usual dismissal, Sakura's cheeks pinkened.

She recovered quickly enough that those who didn't know her wouldn't get suspicious.

"I wouldn't have to finish your sentences if you just said what you were supposed to say!" Sakura muttered something Itachi couldn't hear and her lips barely moved, making it impossible to read her lips.

Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Hatake Kakashi was dangerous.

Sakura was too well liked and too friendly and Shisui should be cautious.

* * *

When they were finally able to talk, Sakura explained that Shisui had been sent on a mission but had asked her to show Itachi the ropes.

She took the time to introduce him to most of the other operatives, taking care to be professional so that others wouldn't view him as just a child.

Itachi appreciated that those in ANBU accepted he was skilled enough be there despite his age.

When they were alone, Sakura ruffled his hair as she always did. "I'm proud of you Itachi-kun."

"Thank you Sakura-san." Her smile grew as she poked his forehead, this time without any chakra.

"We're the same rank now. You can call me senpai."

Itachi nodded then dutifully replied, "yes, Sakura-senpai."

"I guess that means I shouldn't mess up your hair anymore." Sakura sighed wistfully as she threaded her fingers through his ponytail a few times.

Itachi didn't know how to tell her that he didn't mind or that he was used to it. He had been opposed to the touchy show of affection in the beginning but eventually he had accepted it as something reserved for Sakura. She had been such a steady presence in his life, he considered her akin to family.

* * *

The first time Itachi had been sent on a mission with Sakura, he had been anxious. There was a sense of dread, as though something would go wrong. However, Shisui and Kakashi rounded out the team which gave him some familiarity and comfort. Sakura could handle herself and there were three very talented sharingan users to watch her back.

The mission had been a success although Kakashi had strained his sharingan. On their way back to Konoha, Sakura had taken it upon herself to heal his eye as she would have for Shisui or Itachi.

He watched as Sakura knelt in front of Kakashi's crossed legs. Her small hands came up and took off the ANBU mask covering Kakashi's bleeding eye. When she leaned forward to get a better look, Itachi spared a glance towards Shisui who was making a fire and setting up camp. Shisui didn't appear at all fazed that Sakura was also blushing faintly or that their Sakura was quietly reprimanding Kakashi as her hands glowed.

Itachi frowned.

When it was time to set up the perimeter, Itachi volunteered to go with Shisui. Although that meant leaving Sakura with Kakashi, he knew that the former would be cooking and the latter would be reading.

When they were a good distance away, Itachi spoke. "Shisui-san, aren't you concerned about Sakura-senpai and Kakashi-senpai?"

The way Shisui looked at him made Itachi wonder if he had read the situation incorrectly.

"Itachi, I know I tease Sakura but I only think of her as a friend. I'm protective of her as her teammate and Kakashi-senpai is a good man."

"Hn." The earlier dread returned and Itachi didn't know why Shisui's words hadn't lifted a burden he had placed on himself. Sakura was still their Sakura even if Shisui had no romantic feelings towards her. It just meant it would be more difficult to keep prospective suitors away.

When Itachi and Shisui returned to the camp it was to grilled fish and freshly procured water. After dinner, Sakura patted the ground in front of her and called Itachi over. He sat down obediently and allowed her access to his eyes.

She worked quietly and Itachi watched her face carefully but found a lack of response except a soft smile as she worked. When he looked away from her, he caught Kakashi's lone eye for a second before it closed and crinkled.

Itachi wondered how he could convey to others that Sakura was off limits.

* * *

When Itachi turned 14, Sakura was shocked at how quickly he'd grown taller than her. At first, Itachi had just been her best friend's younger cousin. But as time went on, Sakura began to see Itachi as her younger brother. It seemed like only yesterday that she'd regarded him as a child forced to mature too soon.

Now his age was catching up to his maturity. The only blessing was that he didn't pick up Shisui's bad habits.

Forced to grow up or die during a time of war, Sakura never got to enjoy her childhood. Sometimes she was saddened by that fact. But mostly, Sakura was sad that the war hadn't made things better for the children of Konoha in the short term. While the children didn't experience the war first hand, they had still felt the effects.

It was only recently that there was more emphasis on the quality of shinobi rather than sheer quantity. There was less pressure on Academy students to quickly grasp fundamentals and a more patient approach. It meant that children could be children for a little longer.

Itachi was also proving to be a more than capable ANBU member. She felt a bit of pride from that but was also disappointed she had run out of things to teach him so quickly. He truly was a prodigy.

Sakura watched him being groomed as a team leader and realized Itachi had surpassed her. As expected from the Uchiha heir and an exceptionally talented shinobi.

She had considered taking a break from ANBU to focus on improving the hospital and training medic nin. But if that meant leaving Shisui and Itachi in ANBU to their own devices, Sakura figured a few more years wouldn't hurt. Afterall, she had to make sure her boys were safe.

* * *

The first time Itachi realized his feelings for Sakura ran deeper than he had previously thought had been when she was MIA.

Sakura had gone on a three man mission with Kakashi and Genma. That fact alone had Itachi feeling uncomfortable even though Shisui had not minded. Itachi was also at a time in his life when his hormones were running rampant so it had been simple to dismiss the feeling.

He was just being overprotective because Sakura had a crush and Genma was a womanizer.

However, when an unconscious Kakashi returned on a seriously injured Genma's back, everyone had been dispatched to locate Sakura.

The team had been separated by a group of missing nin before a massive explosion had gone off. Kakashi had figured it out just moments before and had made an attempt to get to Sakura. Unfortunately, the bomb detonated and he had been thrown back and knocked unconscious.

An hour later, Kakashi had awakened, brushed off all medics, and summoned his ninken to aid them in locating Sakura even though there had been many from the Inuzuka clan already helping.

Eventually the dogs were able to locate her scent and a team of ANBU were led to a small campsite.

Sakura had been missing for five hours. For every minute that ticked by, Itachi grew more concerned and more reckless.

The guards had been easily incapacitated and although the sensors on the team could not locate Sakura, there was one other shinobi. The Hyuuga on the team had said the shinobi was sitting quietly, waiting for them in the main tent.

Kakashi had gone on ahead when it was clear Sakura wasn't at their present location. Itachi resisted the urge to join the older shinobi and told himself extracting the information from the lone shinobi was the fastest way to their missing comrade.

Knowing it could be a trap, he ordered the others to stay back while he and Shisui went in.

The blond haired man was smirking when they entered.

"Where is she?" Itachi's patience was already thinned but the casual arrogance the missing Oto-nin exuded heightened his aggravation.

"Heh. The way they were frantically looking for each other, I assumed they were an item." Itachi's glare hardened and his shoulders stiffened just slightly but it had been enough.

"Oh, did you not know your girl had wandering eyes?" He could feel Shisui's eyes but ignored it. "Ah, unrequited. I suppose she's pretty enough."

"It was almost comically easy for me to assume Hatake's appearance and lead her away once I said the code phrase. Then it was just a matter of feigning injury." There was no need to ask questions when the man seemed intent on providing information.

"I've had people watching them. They were quite close." Itachi's jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. "When I tried to make a move, she pushed me away. But by then, it was too late." There was a wry laugh and then, "if she had had the conviction to punch me with her monstrous strength, she wouldn't be dying right now. A slut like her wouldn't be very becoming as an Uchiha anyway so I did you a favor."

His sharingan shifted into the mangekyou. Tsukuyomi was too kind for this man but Itachi could think of a few ways to make it hurt. He didn't need to hear any more. Sakura was still alive which meant all they needed now was a location.

"Itachi." Shisui warned, as he picked up the now unconscious man.

"He had information. I got it out of him." The teen spoke as he turned to exit the tent.

"We have interrogators for that."

"My way was faster." Itachi barely spared a glance at his cousin.

"Itachi, I know you're worried. I'm worried too, but this isn't like you." It was a prodding statement, wanting to know if the missing nin had been right. Itachi knew that Shisui had never even suspected that Itachi could have romantic feelings for Sakura. Not only had Itachi known her since he was an Academy student but he had spent most of his years believing she was meant for Shisui.

"It's Sakura-senpai." With that simple explanation Itachi left Shisui to check back with the squad. They had a location and they would be leaving as soon as possible.

Twenty minutes later, they found her in a cave with a high level genjutsu that had already been easily dispelled by Kakashi just minutes prior to their arrival.

There had been other traps and five s-class missing nin but Konoha suffered no casualties although Kakashi had been almost dangerously low on chakra by the end.

They found Sakura deeper in the caves. She had been tossed haphazardly on the ground with chakra inhibitors. The yin seal on her forehead was gone and she was unconscious but still breathing.

The chakra inhibitors had been easy enough to get off and she was placed in the hands of the medics.

A few tense minutes later, the medics informed the team that Sakura would have to be rushed to the hospital as soon as possible to extract the poison in her system.

Itachi's stomach dropped. As one of the fastest shinobi in Konoha, Itachi carried her and went on ahead.

As Itachi blurred past the trees, he noticed Sakura's breathing grew labored. Her already fair complexion grew increasingly pale and she began to sweat. Already moving as quickly as he could and unable to go any faster, Itachi prayed and begged her to hang on because he couldn't imagine a Konoha without her. A tiny voice of doubt told him he should have sent Shisui but Itachi couldn't stomach the thought of being separated from Sakura while her life was in danger.

He stayed by her bed until she awakened half a day later. The first hour had been the most dangerous but she had pulled through and he had chosen to wait.

His relief when she opened her brilliant green eyes was almost palpable.

Sakura turned her head towards him and greeted him with a weak smile. He stood from his seat immediately and reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Itachi-kun." Her voice was soft and her lips had been dry but the knowledge she was alive and awake made him want to weep.

He loved her.

There was no other way to explain the emotion.

"Is Kakashi and Genma okay?" Itachi nodded, gripping her hand tightly, wishing he could give her some of his strength. She sighed a breath of relief then closed her eyes again in exhaustion.

 _Don't leave me._

* * *

When Itachi was 17, he decided enough was enough. Because listening to Shisui badger him about this and watching Sakura go doe-eyed every time Kakashi appeared was killing him. The only reprieve Itachi got was the knowledge that Kakashi had left ANBU at the Hokage's behest and was now a genin sensei. It meant Sakura wouldn't go on missions with the jounin any time soon.

They had simply been enjoying the spring breeze sitting across from each other, relaxing under the shade of a large tree. Her knee length skirt had forced her to fold her legs under her for modesty's sake while Itachi was sitting with crossed legs, holding open a book he hadn't been reading.

"Senpai, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said as she closed her notepad, set aside her pen, and gave him her undivided attention.

"Why do you like Kakashi-senpai?" His question caught her unaware and she sputtered adorably as her cheeks reddened.

"I didn't realize it was that obvious, but then again, you're sharper than anyone I know." Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and her eyes grew unfocused as she thought of the man and listed a few of the reasons. "I guess I don't really know how to explain. He's always been there for me, I'm comfortable around him. He always appears when I need him and we get along well, he's charming, a great shino-"

"Isn't that just admiration?" She looked at him a bit surprised at being interrupted but smiled softly.

"It's hard to explain a feeling, Itachi. But I'm happy when I'm near him." The flush stayed high on her cheeks.

"Do you not feel happy in my presence?" He asked the question thinking it would be a red flag for her but she remained purposefully ignorant towards his feelings. The tightness in his chest grew at how little thought she spared him.

"Of course I do! It-it's just different. I'm sure there's a girl that makes you feel different."

"I only have you."

"I'm sure there will be a girl in the future." Sakura said with a reassuring smile, misinterpreting his words.

"No." His vehemence and serious expression was something she hadn't seen before. She paused, finally seeming to recognize what he was saying.

Good.

"Sakura-senpai, I only have you."

There was an uncomfortable pause. "Itachi," she began quietly, searching for words to say to him.

"You never look at me senpai." His words were veiled but it didn't take a genius to decipher what he meant. _I'm there for you, I've always been there for you. You're comfortable around me, happy in my presence. Look at me the way you look at him._

 _Look at me the way I look at you. Don't look at anyone else._

"Itachi," Sakura said with affection. She brought her hand up and Itachi wished it was to hold his face. But when she passed his cheek, he knew what she was doing. His speed caught her by surprise and he gripped her wrist tightly, keeping her hand suspended in the air. His hold was nearly painful but a part of him wanted to hurt her so that she would feel even a fraction of the pain he felt.

She'd been trying to ruffle his hair.

She didn't see him as a man. When she looked at him, Sakura only saw Shisui's younger cousin.

She didn't understand him at all.

Sakura attempted to take her hand back but he held firm, following the jerky movement of her arm to lean into her.

He wished he could just hold her. Keep her within his arms, away from everyone until he was all she saw.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, breathing her in and taking note of her racing pulse. He didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

But he couldn't stop himself either. He couldn't just watch while she only had eyes for another.

"I-Itachi?" Her voice wavered, and he hid behind the curtain of her pink locks, adding to her trepidation.

"Please," he said, stilling her even further with the emotion he placed into that small word. He could feel her pulse jump.

Itachi turned his head to whisper into her ear, "I only look at you, senpai." He sensed she had been about to move away so he brought his other hand to the back of her neck, possessively keeping her in place and making the position of their bodies more intimate. "Why can't you look at me?"

Itachi soaked up her heat and committed the feel of her body to memory. When he drew back, he saw that she was blushing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry, Itachi. I didn't know." Sakura looked away from him, unable to hold his gaze. But even when she was rejecting him, he thought she was beautiful.

"You know now." She bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth in her nervousness. "I won't wait forever, senpai." A lie to prevent her from feeling burdened by his feelings. "So choose me quickly."

 _And I'll never let you go._

Itachi body flickered away.

* * *

 **I was going to make a notice me senpai joke but didn't because I felt like it detracted from the flow but it was there. Itachi just wants to scream 'notice me Sakura-senpai.'**

 **I absolutely loved writing the last scene and it was so incredibly vivid in my mind.**

 **I swear I know what a one-shot is...I just can't seem to write them. I wrote the last section and thought, Sakura needs to stew a bit on this. This is a good chapter break. Damn it, this is a two-shot isn't it. Then I proceeded to expel a defeated sigh.**

 **Second chapter pretty much finished and being edited. Coming soon and it's a doozy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

 **They really got me going with this fic and this chapter got twice as long because of it. I realized Sakura was a bit too passive for me to be comfortable with her so I added a bunch of stuff. I loved writing this and honestly, the chapter kept getting longer and longer.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura sat frozen in the same spot long after Itachi left her with a racing heart and a heated face. She couldn't wrap her head around what had just transpired between them.

She couldn't deny that Itachi was now a man. But this was still serious, sweet, no-nonsense, Uchiha Itachi who had just confessed to her. Itachi never did things half-heartedly or unintentionally. To be honest with herself, it terrified her.

The place where Itachi held her still burned from his confident touch.

He was five years her junior and someone she had considered akin to a younger brother for the past decade. Sakura tried to recall a time he'd ever showed interest in someone of the opposite sex and couldn't think of a single instance. It was to be expected, Itachi had always been under a significant amount of pressure to perform his duties and represent the Uchiha clan. He never had the time nor the energy to date in the conventional sense. She had assumed any sort of romantic relationship would be one carefully planned by the clan elders and Itachi's father.

When had this started?

She thought back to the day Itachi had wedged himself between her and Hyuuga Mori at Ichiraku. But Itachi hadn't even been a preteen then, still a genin and still innocently oblivious to the opposite sex. At the time, Sakura had just assumed he believed she and Shisui were dating. Or perhaps it had been an innocent desire to claim possession of her, like a child would for their mother. It was adorable and in either case, she had been charmed. Because Itachi didn't express his emotions openly or with words and the small act had showed he had a soft spot for her.

Sakura recalled being told by a few members of ANBU and the hospital staff that she was lucky to be cared for and beloved by her kohai. Everyone had been surprised when the usually composed Uchiha heir had arrived at the hospital with an unconscious and dying kunoichi in his arms. He had been sweating profusely, his hair nearly free from his ponytail and his clothes in disarray. Everyone who saw him had been gobsmacked before springing into action. It wasn't every day Uchiha Itachi shed his expressionless mask in front of a lobby full of shinobi and medics. Sakura had tried and failed to imagine Itachi looking so unkept.

Itachi was one of those people who showed more of themselves through actions rather than words. Those who had been on the mission for her rescue had understood that to mess with Haruno Sakura was to incur the wrath of Uchiha Itachi. She didn't know specifically what he had done but it certainly left an impression on the others. Not even Shisui would tell her the details, only that everyone believed she was dead. When they finally discovered her location and felt some relief, the medics had said Sakura was near death and was sure to perish unless Itachi made it to Konoha in time. The close call was enough for anyone to go a bit crazy.

The kunoichi remembered feeling bashful after hearing how Itachi had stood like a statue outside her hospital room before taking vigil once the medics did what they could. Although the stories of how much he had cared about her well-being had touched her, Itachi had never indicated he held any deep affection for her in a romantic sense.

He had never appeared fazed by her close proximity during healing sessions and he had always kept a respectful, professional distance between them during missions. As a result, Sakura had assumed Itachi viewed her as an older sister or a close senpai and she had been content with that.

As the minutes ticked by, Sakura began to wonder why she hadn't felt revulsion at his touch. If she truly did think of him as a younger brother, shouldn't all this feel like incest?

But they weren't related by blood and the slight distance Itachi kept from everyone apart from Sasuke was always a reminder of that fact. Even though she might consider Itachi a sibling, Itachi loved no one more than his little brother.

She was so confused and wondered when he had gotten so daring. How could she let him down gently and leave their friendship intact. What if she lost Shisui too. So consumed with her thoughts and growing more and more distressed, Sakura almost didn't notice the figure appear right in front of her.

"What are you doing, you're late for the mission briefing." Had that much time passed already? Her legs wouldn't move. She barely had the strength to look up at the figure in front of her.

"Shisui?" In an instant, he was kneeling in front of her, concern etched into his features as he looked her over for any physical injuries.

"What happened? What's wrong?" The words caught in her throat at his care and concern. "Sakura?" She didn't want to lose him. He was her best friend.

She forced a smile and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." Anyone could have seen through the lie in an instant.

"Did...did something happen with Itachi?" His tentative question told her he knew about Itachi's feelings for her. Sakura's green eyes looked down at her hands which were still folded in her lap before she turned her attention back to Shisui and answered honestly.

"H-he confessed to me." Shisui's stunned expression would have been funny at any other time. "What should I do?" She had been caught so completely off guard that she was at a loss.

"Sakura." Shisui brought her into his embrace and she was grateful for the chill of his ANBU uniform against her heated cheek. "Whatever you do, I'll support you. You're my friend too." Shisui sighed. "But don't go to him to spare his feelings." He urged quietly. He knew her too well.

Sakura nodded wordlessly against Shisui. Yes, even if she didn't feel the same way, Itachi would understand. Itachi knew she only viewed him as a friend. He would accept whatever decision she made with grace. He was mature and poised and as she had previously suspected, he would find someone the Uchiha clan deemed appropriate.

She was a girl with no standing in Konoha apart from the hospital and ANBU. Sakura wasn't even from a clan. It would be fine. There was no way the Uchiha would allow their accomplished clan heir have a relationship with someone like her.

Eventually, Itachi would look back at this as a passing fancy.

But even as she forced herself to think this way, a voice of doubt grew. She _knew_ Itachi. He was incapable acting on just a temporary or passing emotion. He would never indulge in frivolities and he never acted on anything unless he was absolutely sure.

The thought of disappointing him caused a sharp pain to throb in her chest.

Itachi deserved better than her and much more than she could give.

* * *

Sakura had been distracted for the entirety of the mission briefing. Mercifully, the mission was to start tomorrow evening so Sakura had enough time to pull herself together. She couldn't afford to be distracted during an ANBU mission. The other three team members apart from Shisui were blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil Sakura harbored.

She was gone for two weeks and while the days were spent focusing on the mission at hand, her nights had been fraught with thoughts of Itachi.

Damn brat probably planned this and probably wanted her to think of him. He was going to get her killed.

When the team returned to Konoha one evening with a flawlessly executed mission under their belt, Sakura would have been content with boarding herself up in her apartment and passing out for a few days.

After the mission debriefing with the Hokage, Sakura stopped by ANBU to grab her house keys from her locker. She desperately needed to get home, she was getting dizzy spells and her eyes were growing increasingly heavy. She barely had the energy to change and seriously considered just passing out on her bed in full uniform.

"Yo." She had been dead on her feet and on her way outside when Kakashi appeared. He looked to have been on his way into the building, most likely to see Yamato.

"Kakashi-senpai." Sudden guilt ate at her and shocked her awake. Recalling her musings for the past two weeks, Sakura hadn't entertained thoughts of anyone other than Itachi.

"Just getting back?" He inquired, politely.

"Yes, I was just getting my keys." His lone eye creased in his signature smile and her stomach flipped. Her earlier fatigue waning in his company.

"I'll walk you home." He offered as stepped beside her.

"Ah, you don't have to do that senpai." Sakura declined politely, not wanting to bother him.

"Wouldn't want you to pass out in the middle of the street." Kakashi teased, "It would reflect poorly on ANBU. A soft smile graced her lips as she accepted his offer. He was always late, ridiculous, and read Jiraya's smutty literature in public. But whenever she was with him, she felt lighter.

 _Wasn't this what love felt like?_

Her heart clenched and the guilt returned for entirely different reasons.

The pair walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this tired." He remarked as he gave her a sideways once over with his uncovered eye.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled reassuringly before she explained. "I couldn't sleep well during the mission. I'm basically running on fumes."

"Did something happen?" If Sakura hadn't been so tired, she would have been able to pick up on the fact that Kakashi wasn't just asking about the mission.

"Nope. It was a resounding success."

"Hm."

"How are your students?" Sakura asked then jokingly continued with mock horror, "Please tell me you don't read your books when you're with them."

Kakashi chuckled. "They didn't pass the bell test so I failed them."

Sakura nodded. She could have been more sympathetic towards the students but she understood the essential nature of teamwork and Kakashi's reasons for prioritizing it over most other skills. She trusted Kakashi's judgment and assessment just as the Hokage did.

"Maa. I was hoping the Hokage would let me back on the roster. Maybe I should fail a few more and he'll see that I'm not sensei material."

Sakura wanted to laugh but instead yawned delicately behind her hand before speaking tiredly. "You wouldn't do that senpai. There's going to be a group that eventually passes your bell test." If she recalled correctly, Sasuke should be graduating from the Academy soon. Thinking of Sasuke made her think of Itachi and her mental exhaustion returned.

A few short minutes later in comfortable silence and Sakura was in front of her door. "Thank you for walking me home. Good night, senpai."

"Good night, Sakura." She closed the door behind her and dragged her feet to her room, eyes already closed and not bothering to turn on the lights.

Snapping off parts of her uniform, Sakura toppled face first into her sheets and sighed in relief. Had her bed always felt this comfortable?

* * *

When she woke the next day feeling more refreshed, Sakura decided she had to see Itachi, let him know she was home safely and tell him she couldn't return his feelings. As she arrived at the Uchiha compound to find him, she saw Sasuke and Shisui training in the courtyard.

The pair turned to her when she walked closer and Sakura answered Shisui's silently inquiring gaze with a small nod and small smile.

"Morning."

"It's 3 in the afternoon." Sakura scratched the back of her head in embarrassment at Shisui's sass. Not counting the hour she took to get ready and eat breakfast, she'd slept twelve hours. That explained why she felt so well rested.

"If you're looking for nii-san, he's on a mission."

Oh.

She tried to keep the disappointment from showing. "Do you know how long his mission will take?"

"He should be back in a few days, maybe a week." Sakura nodded and wondered how she was going to survive the week with the situation unresolved. Even now, she was still second guessing herself. There was a pause as she considered if she should check in with the hospital and see if they needed her or if she should join them for some sparring.

"Are you an idiot or do you just not care about my brother's feelings at all?" Her jade eyes hardened at the audacity of this twerp and she had been about to rip him a new one when he continued.

"I don't understand why he would love you of all people."

"Sasuke!" Shisui's yell did nothing to stop the ground from falling out from under her.

"What?" she asked, still in disbelief.

"He's been in love with you for years. Do you know how hard it is to watch my brother's heart break all because you never give him the time of day?" Sasuke was seething and a chill went through her as her blood pressure dropped.

"Sasuke, shut up. Itachi wouldn't want you to say any of this." Shisui hissed, pulling at his arm to keep the hot headed idiot from exploding at her or from saying any more.

"He would be next to you in an instant if you so much as broke a nail or if you whistled but he's-" Shisui grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and hefted him into the air by the collar until the boy's feet no longer touched the ground. Sakura didn't have to look to know both of their sharingans were blazing.

"I said that's enough." The explicit warning in Shisui's voice would have sent a lesser man running.

Sasuke moved his head to the side and sent her a hard glare from around his cousin's frame. "But you don't think he's good enough for you," he continued his previous sentence. "Instead all you want is that sharingan-stealing disgrace, Hatake Kakashi." The contempt in his voice caused her to shiver. The kunoichi had never heard such hatred coming from Sasuke before.

Sakura couldn't think of any words to say in her defense and if she defended Kakashi, it would only cause a bigger problem.

Shisui shook the younger boy until he took his eyes off of Sakura. "Hey! I don't know who or what's been filling you up with all this anger, but you don't talk to Sakura that way." Shisui punctuated his words with a shake. "Understand? She could crush your stupid head with a finger and right now, the only thing stopping me from letting her do just that is the fact that you're my blood." Sakura had never heard Shisui so enraged and she was grateful for his words.

"And don't talk about Kakashi that way. You don't know the man and he didn't steal anything."

Sasuke knocked Shisui's arms away and stalked away as soon as he was released. Shisui watched him go angrily while Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke's retreating back.

There was an ugly, tense silence as the gravity of Sasuke's words hit her and she began to process it.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I don't know what got into him." Shisui said, shoulders hunched and not looking at her.

She did. Sasuke had watched his beloved brother get hurt time and time again and it had festered into a disdain for her. Because she'd been too blind. Meanwhile, everyone else close to Itachi had known.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tears gathered in her eyes as she felt like the worst person in the world. She'd been hurting Itachi every day and hadn't even noticed or suspected anything was wrong. How could she even think of herself as a friend to him. That day in the field, Sakura knew Itachi harbored feelings for her but…love?

"Itachi knew you only thought of him as a brother and that you had feelings for someone else. An age difference of five years isn't much." Shisui turned to face her, his sharingan deactivated and expression bleak.

"But he wanted to wait. He wanted to show you the man he would become."

 _He wanted to be better than Kakashi._

He ran a hand through his short wavy hair. He said the words to provide comfort and alleviate her guilt but it did the opposite.

"He wanted to be worthy of you," Shisui finished.

 _Then why did she feel so small and inferior._

Sakura never thought of the depth of Itachi's feelings. A stray tear fell down her cheek and her heart ached. She loved him, but it wasn't in the way he wanted her to.

She'd been thinking of him as still being a brother. She had rationalized and dismissed his feelings as just a boyhood crush for an older woman. Sakura had likened his feelings with that of children who would proclaim they would marry their mother or aunt. Because the alternative meant confronting the possibility that her relationship with her closest friends would never be the same again.

Not wanting things to change, Sakura tried to take the easy way out. Another tear fell and she felt Shisui's arms wrap around her trembling frame keeping her standing.

Sakura felt as delicate as her namesake.

"Hey, it's not your fault." His soft spoken words didn't do anything to assuage her guilt. She was terrible. She felt terrible. "He didn't want you to know until he was ready."

"I've been hurting him so much." She gripped the back of Shisui's shirt, crumpling it between her fingers. If Itachi had been home, Sakura would have hurt him again by coming here with her thoughtless words.

She felt Shisui sigh then murmur. "He loves you, Sakura and sometimes love is painful."

 _But it shouldn't be._

"What I told you before still applies. Don't let his feelings for you dictate what you feel towards him. Don't choose him out of pity or some misplaced feeling of obligation. Because that would only hurt him more." He was right of course.

No matter what she did, she would end up hurting the ones closest to her.

* * *

In the days following Sasuke's outburst, Sakura had wanted to talk to him. But she didn't know what to say.

So Sakura did what she did best which was throw herself into her work. She took every ANBU duty except mission work. Anything to stay near the village but keep herself occupied. She spent her days at the hospital and her nights keeping watch or by the Hokage's side.

She was running herself ragged again but she still didn't know what else to do.

Sakura had been in her office at the hospital when she heard a soft knock.

"Come in." Sakura called, looking away from her paperwork to see Itachi walk in and close the door behind him with a soft click.

Her face heated immediately.

She could tell by his appearance he had returned at least an hour ago, had washed then changed into casual attire.

"Itachi." She cleared her throat. "Welcome back. Did you overuse the sharingan?" Sakura didn't know if she could handle being close enough to heal his eyes.

"I heard what happened with my otouto." He took a few steps into the room and stood in front of her desk.

Damn it Shisui.

"I came to apologize for his actions." At her blank stare, he called to her and took a step forward. "Senpai?"

Her blush deepened. Unable to hold his gaze, she looked down at her fidgeting hands. "No." Sakura flinched. That hadn't been what she wanted to say. "I mean, there's no need for you to apologize. Sasuke spoke what he felt I should hear."

"Regardless, he overstepped his bounds." Sakura bit her tongue from asking if Sasuke had been right.

The irony of not being able to meet his gaze after he all but begged her to look at him didn't go over her head. Her emotions were a jumbled mess.

"I'm sorry, senpai." Sakura's head snapped up and she stood abruptly, causing her chair to roll back and preventing Itachi from leaving.

She walked around her desk and met him in the middle of her office. Even with her two inch heels on, he was taller than her but she needed to do this now before she lost her nerve.

"I should be the one to apologize." Sakura pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've been inconsiderate of your feelings and didn't know I was hurting you. For that, I'm sorry." Sakura steeled herself.

"But I can't return your feelings. Not just because of Kakashi-senpai." She looked to him imploringly, "I only view you as a brother."

Sakura held a breath, waiting for his response. After four long seconds, there was a quick blur of movement before she found herself leaning back against her tidy desk. She placed both hands behind her to keep herself from sprawling over the surface as her feet barely touched the ground and adrenaline coursed through her.

Itachi's lean body caged her in and his broad chest blocked the rest of her office from her view. He was so close, she could smell the scent of his shampoo and feel the heat radiating from him through their clothes.

One of his hands came up to cup her cheek and her pulse jumped. He was a furnace against her.

"Should I tell you how I know you're lying?" He murmured, voice lowered. Sakura didn't have the time to answer before he spoke again.

"You're blushing." He brushed her cheek with his thumb. She felt his calluses more acutely on her smooth skin and the flush deepened.

"Your pulse is racing." His intense dark eyes moved her to neck and his attention to the spot forced her to become aware of the rapid beating of her heart. She could perceive the thumping under the skin of her neck.

"You're sensitive." His other hand trailed down her arm, causing goosebumps and a small shiver to go up her spine. "Everywhere." When he reached her wrist, he moved his hand behind her and pressed a single finger against the small of her back. Sakura arched up, with a small gasp, eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment.

"Did you know, Sakura-senpai, that I've watched you turn down seven men." Of course he would keep count of something embarrassing like that. She didn't even know who he was referring to. Sakura would never do such a thing in front of an audience and Itachi had never mentioned it before.

"You would give them a polite smile but let them down firmly." Her breaths came out in short pants. "Even if you knew them, even if they were your friends, you were precise and unwavering."

She spoke his name breathlessly and watched as his eyes turned red with so little effort that Sakura wondered if he had done so unconsciously. The intensity of his gaze only made her warmer and the knowledge he was memorizing this moment perfectly gave her an odd thrill.

"Your resolute denial of their advances each time was the only thing keeping me from breaking their hand." Itachi hated violence if it could be avoided. The fact that he'd considered harming a fellow shinobi spoke volumes and her eyes widened in surprise.

He searched her eyes with his sharingan. "Your pupils have dilated." His gaze then dipped down and he stared at her lips, as though daring her to contradict his words or willing her to kiss him.

Sakura wetted her lips and Itachi's still red eyes narrowed slightly at the movement. She should push him away and punch him through her door. But when she turned her head up towards him instead, Itachi took it as an invitation and leaned down until their lips met.

She was a woman gone.

It was just a light pressure, Itachi was tender and sweet despite his heated words. He gave her more than enough time to protest or push him away but her body betrayed her.

When he touched her back again, covering the expanse with his palm, she let out a whimpered moan and began kissing him back. Her tongue darted out to lick his lip and she heard what she could only describe as a rumbling growl.

Again. She wanted to hear it again.

He explored her mouth teasingly, inviting her to do the same with his. Trusting him to support her, Sakura tentatively brought her hands up. One arm wrapped around his back to hold herself upright. As her other fingers threaded into his hair next to the elastic keeping it in place.

Itachi pulled her flush against him as the kiss grew more heated. Why didn't this feel wrong? She was so hyper aware of the person in front of her, she couldn't think of anything else.

When he moved away from her lips, she followed him, seeking more of the delicious pressure. But Itachi held her firmly and trailed a series of kisses down her neck then back up again. Sakura was now breathing heavily against his ear, desperate even against the warning bells going off in her head. There was no coming back from this.

When she felt his teeth against her skin, she moaned his name as thoughts of resistance drifted away.

Itachi nipped at the flesh of her ear, eliciting another moan and causing heat to bloom in her belly. The clink of his teeth against her earring was oddly satisfying. "Are you okay with your brother doing this?" He inquired, distracting her by licking the side of her neck and drawing small, wet symbols. She was trembling.

"Would you cling to your brother this sweetly, senpai?" Even now, her hands were holding him closer and her legs had parted to accommodate him and decrease the space between them.

"Would you like to lie to me again?"

Through will power alone, Sakura regained control of herself and pushed him away with her hands against his chest. Itachi acquiesced to her silent request but only released her once she stood on her own, albeit still leaning heavily against her desk.

"I don't want to go back to how things were." He declared, deactivating his sharingan. If he felt any sort of regret for kissing her, he didn't show it. There was a quiet vulnerability in the way he observed her and it made Sakura all the more overwhelmed.

She gave him a strained smile, not trusting herself to speak. The silence stretched on and some of the muddled mess in her head cleared enough for her to string together a coherent thought.

"Why did you allow me to kiss you, Sakura-senpai?" Unwittingly, her fingers clenched into his shirt, no longer pushing him away but keeping him at an arm's length as she composed herself. She could almost believe this hadn't been the first time he kissed a girl. But there was a lingering doubt and uncertainty in his eyes. He was nervous and anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I don't know." Sakura admitted. Her own lips felt foreign to her, too warm and still tingling. All it would take was a small tug and she could taste his lips again. The desire to do so left her arms taut with tension, unsure if she wanted to push or pull.

What was wrong with her. Were her feelings for Kakashi that flimsy? No, she'd had a crush on him for well over a year and she had turned down dates from other men within that time. She knew what she felt for Kakashi. Itachi on the other hand...

Perhaps it was her love for him as a friend even if it wasn't as a younger brother that was confusing her. But the thought of kissing Shisui or Genma didn't invoke any excitement let alone this roaring need. Itachi lit a match and now she was steadily melting from the heat.

A part of her wanted to burn; to be burned by him.

Her nerves still firing, Sakura bit her lower lip to have some semblance of control. Just a small tug...Itachi would indulge in her again. She knew he wanted to, could feel it in the galloping rhythm of his heart against her palms. He was tense, a breath away from taking her lips as if sensing her inner conflict and indecision.

There was a haze over her and Sakura briefly wondered if she'd been drugged. Gods, what was this. Her attention shifted to his lips.

She swore.

Sakura pulled him in but stopped just before contact. Their lips hovered centimeters from touching and she trembled in anticipation but neither of them moved.

"Do you want to kiss me, senpai?" His question sounded anything but innocent. Especially when she felt the air from his words on her lips, making them throb. She should be angry with him for his continued taunting but a part of her enjoyed it as the air charged with tension. It was exciting, addicting, and the dark edge in his question made her aware that he enjoyed this as much as she had.

"Yes," she confessed, watching him as his eyes searched hers for a lie or the 'but.' Sakura could practically see the gears turning in his brilliant mind. He expected her to deny it. Itachi expected to be rejected.

It took all of her will power to let go of his shirt and Itachi leaned back, choosing to give her space. They were both irrevocably changed from this and there was no way to turn back time and pretend this never happened.

He took one of her hands in his, silently asking for her thoughts. His confidence from earlier had chipped a bit and Sakura could tell her answer had thrown him off considerably. There was a hesitance in his touch that hadn't been there before.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now." She said, honestly. "I don't know if I'll be able to return your feelings in the way that you want." Sakura feared started something that would ultimately hurt the proud shinobi more in the long run. She didn't want to lead him on but something wouldn't allow her to walk away from him.

"I know you still have feelings for Kakashi-senpai." Sakura flinched a little at that. Itachi had said it in a matter of fact tone, there was no pain or anger at her but it made her feel ashamed nevertheless. Whether that was towards Itachi or Kakashi, she couldn't tell.

"I'll make you forget him." His declaration was confident, belying the obvious apprehension he'd felt just moments before. Sakura could tell her answer had given him hope.

Impertinent brat. When did he get so arrogant and sure of himself.

But Sakura admitted she wanted to see more of this side of him and all the others. Because he wasn't just the impassive clan heir or the dispassionate ANBU captain everyone believed him to be.

"Could…" she blushed, not knowing where the idea came from but knowing it was what she wanted. "Could we take this slow? I-I mean."

"Are you suggesting we date?" Sakura nodded hesitantly. If they couldn't go back, then the only way left was forward. Sakura wanted to explore this feeling and give Itachi a proper answer to his confession.

"Yes." She spoke with more conviction this time.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed her yin seal gently. "Anything you want, Sakura-senpai." Her eyes briefly closed at the affectionate action.

"Without the hormones or endorphins from intimate contact." Sakura added as she shooed him away with a good natured smile.

Itachi sighed as he nearly pouted then playfully remarked, "you're so strict."

"There was a time you respected me." Sakura scolded wistfully, remembering when Itachi was an adorable kohai and wasn't this brazen towards her.

"I respect you, Sakura-senpai." Itachi had pierced her with his serious gaze and although those were the words Sakura heard, the meaning behind those words sounded like a confession of his love. The intensity behind those simple words caused a shiver to go down her spine.

Had he always looked at her like this?

* * *

A few days after they agreed to date, Sasuke showed up at her door with a proper apology. Sakura easily forgave him, messed up his hair and poked him in the forehead with some chakra. He had grumbled and narrowed his eyes at her in disdain at that but otherwise kept their interactions civil.

When Sasuke would catch them spending an increased amount of time together, he glowered at her just a fraction.

Damn brother complex. The childish side of her wanted to stick her tongue out at him.

The first few dates had been almost painfully awkward for her. It didn't help that Shisui kept offering to "chaperone."

Idiot.

Sakura tried her best to figure out her emotions and Itachi took things slowly as promised.

At first it had been a few meals together, hardly constituting a "date," but it was an opportunity to spend time in each other's presence and Sakura grew increasingly comfortable around Itachi once again. "Training" always ended in lingering touches and although he hadn't touched her inappropriately, Sakura would be warmer than usual by the end.

The occasional shogi match at his house over tea would have her inwardly seething. They were equally matched for the most part but Itachi always managed to have a better match score than her and she could never catch up.

He was patient and understanding, never asking for more or rushing her in her decision. They didn't even see each other every day although Sakura would sometimes find herself wondering what he was doing.

Itachi still referred to her as senpai even though technically he had seniority.

She still saw Kakashi around Konoha but over time, thoughts of him became more infrequent. Sakura was still happy near him, enjoying their conversations and his company, but it was different.

She no longer felt lighter, there was no fluttering in her stomach, just an easy flow. It was like when she was with Shisui. Comfort, friendship, but nothing more.

One sunday afternoon when she was at the store to pick up a new bottle of shampoo, Sakura ran into Kakashi getting groceries. She had purchased it despite Kakashi's joke that Pakkun was using the same shampoo. It was on sale and a best-seller so Sakura had purchased it. They stood in line together and left together, conversing easily.

While walking to their respective homes, she had spotted Itachi walking leisurely away from them headed in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Stating she wanted a second opinion, Sakura waved at her senpai and caught up to Itachi because she didn't want to get a scent he didn't like.

Missions together went smoothly and other people probably wouldn't have noticed a difference in the way they interacted. But Sakura would catch herself standing a bit too close. Her eyes would linger on his retreating back or drop down to glance at his lips. Damn Uchiha always caught her doing those things too and he would send her a small smirk.

There were times she would catch Itachi purposely fighting near her or in a way that would keep her in his eye sight. When they were alone, his fingers would twitch ever so slightly or his eyes would darken and grow serious and she knew he was thinking of touching her cheek or kissing her.

There were rare occasions when Itachi would anonymously send her flowers at the hospital and it never failed to brighten up her day. They were little reminders that he still felt the same and that they weren't just hanging out as friends. The nurses would squeal and gush over gossip on who her admirer could be.

On one occasion he'd sent her red and white camellias. They were absolutely beautiful and Sakura had no idea when he had snuck them into her office. The meanings behind the flowers weren't lost to her either; _**love**_ and _**waiting**_. Sakura glanced at them constantly that day and bit her pen, utterly distracted by the innocent arrangement of flowers on her desk.

After he had been dispatched on a four day mission without her, Sakura received a single lotus flower floating on a short, clear bowl of water two days into his mission.

 _ **Far from the one he loves.**_

Her cheeks were the same shade as her hair that morning and the nurses had begged her to disclose if she was secretly seeing anyone.

The rumors spread like a virus after that.

And by the time Sakura came to terms with her emotions, the conclusion seemed inevitable.

* * *

After four months, ten "official" dates, and days spent in each other's company, Sakura finally said the words Itachi waited 3 years to hear.

Never let it be said that Haruno Sakura was easy.

He had walked her to her door after her shift at the hospital and dinner together as he did every chance he could. Her third floor walk-up apartment was fairly close to the hospital and far from the Uchiha compound but Itachi delighted in simply spending time with her.

She had been about to fish her keys from her pocket when Sakura paused. Her face a mask, Sakura summoned all the courage she had to turn and place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

It had been the first time she initiated any intimate contact since the day in her office. She was blushing profusely by the time she stepped back.

"I love you, Itachi." Her declaration was confident but meant just for him.

He would have waited a hundred years more if it meant he could hear her say that again.

Itachi's reaction had been immediate. He'd dreamt about it a million times and worked it through his mind a million more. His body had simply _moved_.

Pressing her against her door, Itachi captured her lips in a heated kiss against her gasp of surprise and following mewl as she didn't know whether to resist or succumb to his kiss. A dam had broken and Itachi's self control snapped. The background noise of those below faded away.

There was no escape for her now.

After a blissful few minutes of Itachi exploring her lips, Sakura pushed at his wide chest with her hands. He hesitantly took a step backwards, allowing the now disheveled woman to steady herself against her front door.

"Someone might see!" She was panting and looked around for any sign of her neighbors. Sakura didn't need an entire village gossiping about their relationship. She didn't doubt the ability of people to exaggerate a story. Next thing they knew, there would be a rumor that she and Itachi were fornicating on the roof or something equally ridiculous.

"And I need to breathe, Itachi." Her stomach flipped when she noticed his eyes were red. A tremor went through her. It made her self conscious so she moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"If we go inside, no one will see and I'm sure I can place my lips elsewhere to allow you to breathe, senpai." His hands came down to rest on her hips and Sakura mentally combusted at his bold suggestion. There was no way she was going to address his comment or let him into her apartment after that.

He was dangerous for her sanity. She was wrong, Shisui _had_ rubbed off on him.

"You don't have to call me senpai anymore." She cleared her throat, her slender neck was already flushed along with her ears. It made Itachi want to lick and nip at those areas to hear the sounds she would make. She looked so incredibly tempting and he barely refrained from running his fingers through her short hair and pulling her back into his arms. Even in the dimly lit corridor, Itachi could see the blush adorning her ivory cheeks. He would never tire of making her flustered, her attention attuned to only him.

"And I won't refer to you as my adorable kohai." Sakura smirked.

"How about 'anata'?" Her fumbling was so adorable that he couldn't keep himself from capturing her lips again. Itachi wanted to see her in clothes adorned with the Uchiha fan and in his home.

Gods, how he yearned to hear her call him 'anata' and to wake up next to her. He would make her a thousand shirts and dresses in red if it meant she would walk around with the Uchiha fan stamped all over them. The secrecy of their relationship had chipped away at his patience. Even now, there were men in Konoha who would leer or ogle her in his company. It had taken all of his will power to refrain from possessively placing his hand on her hip or shoulder or from threatening the men with his sharingan.

"Prepare yourself, Haruno Sakura." When he released her lips again, her glazed eyes were half hooded and she melted in his arms.

"For what?" She asked, her lips were wet and swelling from his kiss. When she licked them, his eyes darkened, imagining her tasting him on her tongue. Sakura was either the biggest temptress in Konoha, or she truly did not understand how seductive she was being.

"I'll be pursuing you relentlessly." He said, with intent.

Sakura gave a wry laugh, and gained her bearings. "Wasn't that what the past four months were?"

"I don't think you understand the meaning of the word 'relentlessly.'"

"I do!" Her indignant cry caused his chest to rumble in a chuckle. He couldn't get enough of her.

She was going to be the death of him.

His voice and gaze softened. "The last few months have been your chance to get away from me." He watched her closely with his next words. "There's no getting away from me now, Sakura."

His sharingan caught the small gulp she made as well as the rapid beating of her pulse. The way he said her name without an honorific had her hyper aware of him and the male pride that ran through him couldn't be stopped. She'd chosen him and he would ensure she never regretted this moment.

He brought her left hand up and turned it in his larger one so that their palms were facing. Itachi dipped his head down and kissed her ring finger, staking claim to it and making his intentions perfectly clear to the still blushing kunoichi.

He leaned in to nip at the side of her neck, causing her to yelp and straighten in shock. "Good night, Sakura."

"G-good night, Itachi."

He turned and took a single step when he felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt. Itachi's now black eyes looked to Sakura questioningly.

Her eyes were wide in shock and she hastily let go of him. "I-I'm sorry!"

Sakura scrambled for her keys and turned to her door. It took her three tries to get the right key into the deadbolt and the door knob.

"Don't laugh at me," she growled but her frazzled actions were adorable and calmed some of his own insecurities.

Before she could turn the door knob, he embraced her from behind, trapping her arms. "I'm not laughing at you." He said seriously. She fitted so securely within his arms that he didn't want to release her. Itachi was holding himself back for her sake and because he didn't want to appear too eager for a physical relationship but there was only so much he could endure.

"You just make me happy." She shivered in his arms, embarrassingly aware that they were pressed together intimately once again. "I won't stay. No matter how cutely you ask." He nipped at her ear and she barely refrained from moaning. The area was highly sensitive from all the blood that had rushed there and the feel of his teeth on her soft flesh was oddly sensuous.

"That wasn't what I was doing." Believing he was just teasing her again, Sakura shoved his arms away and opened her door angrily in denial.

Itachi smirked when he realized what she wanted. She really was too easy to read and too easy to appease. "I love you too, Sakura."

She stilled, one foot past the threshold of her doorway and turned to him with a brilliant smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Itachi." He placed a soft kiss on her yin seal and was rewarded by Sakura rising up on her toes to give him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Hn." The pinkette closed the door behind her and Itachi listened to the muffled sounds of Sakura taking her heels off before he left.

* * *

 **Omake/Extra**

Shisui and Sakura were on a two-man mission when she had gotten herself stabbed through the gut. It hadn't been pretty and wouldn't have happened if she was in her ANBU attire. Unfortunately, the mission had called for more secrecy and no one could know Konoha nin were in the area, let alone two ANBU members.

Shisui quickly killed the other hostiles before rushing to support her which wasn't strictly necessary as she could have continued to fight.

In fact, Sakura could have healed her wound in her sleep and had done so without a problem. She even had an abundance of chakra and her yin seal was hidden behind a small layer of genjutsu. There had been no poison or other injuries to heal. Within minutes Sakura was standing with no evidence of her wound other than her torn shirt and the surrounding blood stains.

But Shisui's overly concerned expression and staring began to make her anxious. His face was off-putting.

"What?" She snapped, wondering if he knew something she didn't.

"Itachi's gonna kill me." The poker-faced answer made her want to roll her eyes. If she couldn't feel a difference between where she had healed and the rest of her skin, Itachi couldn't either.

"It's fine." She assured, "Itachi won't even notice." Shisui shot her a dubious look. "It's perfectly healed!" He was being silly.

Shisui didn't say any more and they continued with their mission. She knew her friend was counting down the days until she retired from active ANBU duties and became a jounin. Not only would it be one less thing for Shisui and Itachi to worry about but it would mean the Uchiha could officially announce an engagement.

The Uchiha had been surprisingly receptive to Sakura joining the clan. It was no secret Mikoto adored her but Sakura hadn't expected the elders to agree so wholeheartedly. She didn't know if Itachi had a hand in it or if it was due to her chakra control and tutelage under Tsunade but she had been welcomed by the elders.

If Sakura didn't know better, she would think the elders were more eager for the marriage than Itachi was and it made her nervous. Their expectations were so damn high, she could only imagine what they would expect from a child with a sharingan and perfect chakra control. Those old farts didn't want her, they wanted her genes and uterus. But the kunoichi figured it was better than their disapproval.

Sakura sighed. She might as well say goodbye to her clothes now since Shisui was going to want to get rid of the evidence.

Idiot.

When Sakura returned to Konoha a month later with Shisui, she had to see Itachi the moment she returned and not a second later. The pair agreed it was too late in the evening to bother the Hokage so they made their way to the Uchiha compound under the cover of darkness.

The sound of crickets chirping innocently in the background, Shisui retired to his house and Sakura continued forward.

Sneaking into Itachi's room had been easy enough. Ever vigilant and a light sleeper, Itachi awakened and sat up as soon as she stepped foot inside.

A kunai in his hand and his sharingan blazing in the dark, his frown turned adorably confused at her presence in his room at two in the morning. The moon illuminated enough for her to notice he was shirtless and his hair was untied.

She dropped her pack with a soft rustle next to the now closed window.

"Sakura?" He whispered, placing his kunai on his nightstand and standing to meet her. Sakura all but leaped into his arms, holding him close and breathing in his familiar scent. She'd been gone too long.

"Tadaima." Sakura said, her lips brushing against his firm chest.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head, surrounding her.

"Okaeri." She sighed in content at his answering greeting.

"I missed you." Sakura mumbled and felt his arms tighten around her securely.

"You shouldn't be here." He chastised halfheartedly. If the elders or his parents found out, the engagement would turn into an immediate wedding and there would be a very lengthy lecture on propriety.

Her green eyes mischievous, Sakura looked up at him but didn't release him. "Then why did you spend a whole afternoon teaching me how to sneak in here without being seen?"

Itachi only grinned and dipped his head to claim her lips. The tension he'd held melted as Sakura reached up to meet him, sliding her fingers through his loose hair.

Their kiss was languid and lazy, becoming reacquainted with one another after so long.

When they finally broke apart, Itachi closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. Sakura's own eyes fluttered closed and she smiled softly.

"Do you want me to leave?" He shook his head, rubbing lightly against her yin seal.

"Stay." It sounded like a request framed as an order, every bit the ANBU captain even on his days off and she couldn't help but be amused.

Sakura grinned then leaned back, gesturing to the window.

"But if the elders find ou-" Her teasing was cut off by Itachi yanking her down onto his bed by the wrist. Sakura barely contained her gasp or desire to laugh.

* * *

 **Holy shit, this fic just ran away from me.**

 **I don't know if you guys have heard about the difference between an architect and a gardener for writers, b** **ut basically:**

 **an architect sets everything out and pretty much has the entire story mapped out before putting pen to paper. A gardener will start with and idea and let the story progress organically. Even if they might have a final picture, a gardener doesn't know exactly how the characters get to the finale.**

 **I'm more gardener than architect. It's why scenes don't come to me in order. This one for the most part was pretty linear and the scenes helped me get to the desired end.**

 **But, I had an image of Sakura grabbing Itachi's shirt and even I was like, 'why'd you do that, the scene is over, please let me end this.' Heedless of my pleas, Sakura grabbed Itachi.**

 **I kept writing and basically came at an eureka right when I wrote down that Itachi did realized why she did it. Sakura just told him she loved him and throughout the entire story, people have been telling her he loves her, she knows he loves her, but Itachi himself hasn't said the words to her up until this final point.**

 **Sakura gets the courage to confess to him and he kisses her, all but declares he's going to marry her, but he hasn't said it yet. She just wanted to hear the words from him so she grabs him, as if to say, 'is that it?' and he misconstrues it because he's a guy.**

 **Side note: The first thing that came to mind would have forced this into a series and I stamped that down hard. It was that Sakura and Kakashi were already in a secret relationship and the person to appear in the first scene would have been him instead of Shisui. I'm very satisfied with how this story turned out as a two-shot.**

 **I may add extra scenes as separate chapters if the muse hits so if you like this AU feel free to alert it just in case.**

 **Please review and feel free to give me suggestions on what you would like to see in this AU. I really had a lot of fun writing this.**


	3. Omake

**Thank you so much for your overwhelmingly positive reviews. They made me so happy. Here are some snippets of Sakura and Itachi.**

* * *

Almost from the moment they were married, the elders and Fugaku inquired about the appearance of a child.

Thankfully, Mikoto chastised the men in Sakura's stead. Every saturday, at the weekly clan meeting, the elders would bring up the question of babies. After three months, the continued pushing was getting incredibly bothersome.

Sakura wouldn't mind a baby with Itachi this soon, but he had asked her to wait. She'd obliged, believing that ANBU placed enough stress on Itachi. Besides, she was content with work at the hospital and didn't want to leave the staff for maternity leave quite yet.

However, Sakura experienced the most peculiar thing with one of the elders.

She had bumped into the older woman in the street and had greeted her politely, not expecting any conversation, Sakura had been about to continue on her way when the woman stopped her.

"Ah, Sakura-san. It must be nice to have a husband so devoted." She remarked kindly.

Sakura was confused but nodded, wondering if the comment was sarcastic or ironic in some way. It had come out of the blue. But before Sakura could ask more about it, the old woman turned and walked away.

So weird.

When Sakura mentioned the encounter to Itachi that night, he told her the old woman was going senile. She would have asked more about it but Itachi had distracted her with a particularly clever move of his tongue between her thighs.

Sakura arched her back with a gasp and felt his smirk against her thigh. Itachi always knew how to make her dissolve and focus solely on him.

Three days later, she bumped into Fugaku in the library. She greeted her father-in-law with a smile and he acknowledged her with a 'hn.'

Nothing new.

Until.

"While I don't approve of my son being so indulgent, I'm glad he is able to be so carefree for the time being. There is still plenty of time for an heir."

What the-

"I-I apologize, otou-san. I'm not sure what you mean." But that had been the end of that conversation as Fugaku gave a quiet cough and pointedly ignored her. Thoroughly confused, Sakura abandoned her task and sought out Shisui since Itachi had ANBU duties for the time being.

She found her friend at lunch. When she asked him about it, Shisui seemed to know what Fugaku had referred to.

"I don't think Itachi would want me to tell you." He said as he continued eating his bento.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Sakura asked, growing impatient.

"Honestly, it hasn't. But I know you're going to be all embarrassed and you get mad when you get flustered." He seemed to gauge her current mood and took a sip of his water.

"I won't get mad at you."

"No, you'll get mad at Itachi and he'll get mad at me."

"Just stop arguing and tell me." Sakura pinched the skin of his arm, causing him to drop his chopsticks with a clatter.

"Ow!" Shisui jumped. "Stop! Okay, okay." She let go of him and raised an eyebrow expectantly. He sighed dramatically and looked at her, his meal forgotten for the time being.

"Itachi was cranky at the last clan meeting. When the elders asked about a child for the hundredth time, they asked if you two were even doing the deed." Sakura blushed thinking of just how much they'd been having sex as of late. If not every day, it was multiple times a day. She didn't know if it was still the honeymoon phase but they were both insatiable.

"Itachi assured them the marriage was consummated." Shisui sighed, silently begging her to let him stop. Sakura rolled her hand, asking for more details.

"One of the elders made a snide comment about how it takes more than one try to make a baby. Itachi smirked and told him that not being pregnant wasn't from a lack of sex. Thanks for making me say that and for that mental image. There was snickering and flustered old men. The elders then implied that perhaps your body parts might not be working. There was also talk about your older age, and Itachi snapped at them. Apparently, he said 'I don't plan on sharing my wife in the near future so there is no need to cease using the contraceptive jutsu.'"

Her jaw popped open as her cheeks heated further.

"That-that idiotic, stupid, dumb, perverted, annoying-" Sakura let out a frustrated growl. "Ugh! Men!"

"Hey!"

"He just told twenty Uchiha men that we've been having sex like rabbits but he doesn't want kids because-wait." Sakura remembered the old woman. "Those geezers told their wives!" She groaned, putting her face in her hands, hoping to cool the heat there. "Everyone knows." She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her.

Fugaku's words making sense to her now. Indulgent? Indulgent? His eldest son was an oversexed pervert. Though she wasn't any better. Still, Itachi didn't have to tell the elders!

Her anger was growing the more she thought about it. How was she going to face any Uchiha with dignity?

"Sakura."

"What?" she snapped.

"I know you're mad at Itachi." she snorted at that understatement. "But, don't withhold sex." Her confusion returned. "He might really kill me then." With a smirk and a laugh, Shisui body flickered away at Sakura's cry of outrage, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her destructive punches.

Itachi wouldn't get a chance to kill Shisui, because she was going to kill her husband. That asshole knew what she was talking about four days ago when she'd mentioned her odd conversation with the elder.

Sakura paused and looked at Shisui's nearly finished food.

That dumbass left her with the bill.

Sakura could have simply stomped into ANBU headquarters and caused a scene. In fact, she had half a mind to do just that. However, as the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan, Sakura was forced to go against her instincts.

She stopped by their house to grab some of the cookies she and Mikoto baked yesterday, all the while thinking of every possible way to get back at her husband for causing her this embarrassment. Sakura quietly made her way to ANBU and made pleasantries with those she met along the way to Itachi's office.

She knocked politely before opening the door and was glad Itachi didn't seem to think anything was amiss. Sakura rarely visited him here as their schedules rarely lined up during the day.

"What's the occasion?" He inquired as Sakura closed the door behind her and placed the small bag of cookies on his desk.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to see you." She smiled and knew Itachi must have caught onto the fact something was most definitely not right.

He took the bag and opened it, causing the scent of baked goods to waft out and permeate the room. Despite an inkling that something was wrong and that Sakura was angry with him, Itachi took one out a bit warily and bit into it.

Sakura knew it was a calculated move on his part both to show that he trusted her not to poison him and that he was wiling to take his punishment.

She took the seat in front of Itachi's desk and reached in front of her to take her own cookie. "Anata." Sakura began innocently, drawing his gaze back to her. "I had the most interesting interaction with your father today." Itachi's shoulders tensed. "He seemed to think you're being too indulgent." Sakura took another bite of her cookie and smiled a bit too sweetly.

"I'm inclined to agree." Finishing off her treat, Sakura stood and dusted her hands off. "I think a few nights in the guest room should bring you back to moderation."

* * *

Thankfully it was only a year later that the elders got their wish.

Feeling a dip in the bed, Sakura roused softly from her nap and mumbled a greeting when she felt Itachi's lips touch her forehead.

"Did you bring the pie?" Her eyes still closed, Sakura barely thought about what she was saying as she nearly dozed off again, laying on her side.

Itachi chuckled and Sakura imagined the tender look he was probably giving her. "Yes."

Still half asleep, Sakura smiled dreamily. "Good."

The covers were placed under her chin and he squeezed her arm lightly through the dense fabric. "I put it in the fridge for you."

"Mm. Yuzu needs pie." Sakura muttered as she heard Itachi take off his ANBU uniform and change into his regular clothes. Waking up a bit more, Sakura opened her eyes and yawned, shifting on the bed to redistribute the baby's weight. The sun filtered in through the curtains while a continuous breeze drifted in through the open window.

She didn't have to ask Itachi to join them before he was slipping under the covers for a midday nap. He hugged her from the back, placing a hand over her distended stomach.

Yuzu, the name they were currently calling the fetus moved, as if sensing Itachi's presence. They had come up with the name when Sakura continued to have cravings for all things yuzu, but most importantly, yuzu pie.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked, wondering if she would have to make something. Well into her seventh month, Sakura had been feeling more tired lately and she hadn't been able to go grocery shopping for the past few days.

Itachi's arm tightened around her as he shifted closer. "Mm. No."

"I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow." Itachi pressed a kiss to her bare nape.

"I'll go with you." Sakura smiled, knowing it was his way of being attentive and caring. She learned early on that there was no use fighting him. And if he wanted to spend time with her and also help, who was she to deny him.

* * *

 **I might have a few more in me for this AU. Including their kids. For now, I'm working on Marvel and DC crossover one shots with Sakura and it's been a blast so far.**

 **Thank you for your continued support. If you have suggestions, let me know!**


End file.
